


Happiness: Lessons from New Vulcan

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek remembers him. Of course, he remembers him: every second of that day is written in his memory forever.<br/>But just after losing Amanda, someone telling him he would one day took for mate the human omega doctor that was doing his best to save T’pau ? He would have throw a very sarcastic eyebrow in the conversation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt in the kink meme. 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so i'm very sorry about that but it's probably awful, don't hesitate to signal problems...

_Sarek remembers him. Of course, he remembers him: every second of that day is written in his memory forever._

_But just after losing Amanda, someone telling him he would one day took for mate the human omega doctor that was doing his best to save T’pau ? He would have throw a very sarcastic eyebrow in the conversation…_

******************************

It seems the wedding of the ambassador of New Vulcan is a very important business for the Federation; in particular this mixed wedding, human/vulcan. And Sarek, father of Spock, hero of the battle for Vulcan and Earth, Sarek cannot wed quietly, now matter how much Leonard would prefer it.

Leonard understands, really. But when Sarek and T’Pau explained it would be a public ceremony, he thought that it would be officiated by a buddy ambassador of them, with perhaps a few delegations of friendly planets and lots of Fleet’s officers and said yes without further questioning. He was too busy building the team of multi-race doctors and scientists that would go with him to New Vulcan to help rebuild their health care system and start a new Federation Research Center.

Ah! He was a fool. The Federation PR troops are turning this in a public event, a cause of joy not private like it should be in Leonard’s opinion, but a way to yell to the universe: _we are still alive! Even celebrating! Look at us!_

First, he should never have confessed that he had been raised in the Catholic Church. He doesn’t care if it’s the first time since 1533, more or less, that a Pope celebrates a wedding himself with so much decorum: Pius XV should be dealing with Vatican V and handling his cardinals, not adding to Leonard stress about the number of important personalities at his wedding and the number of eventual terrorists groups yodeling with joy with all these targets in the same place. Even if, he must admit, that’s a comforting kick in the ass to the more traditionalist Sienna Catholic Church, which made its schism from the Roman Catholic Church after Vatican III recognized gay marriage and Vatican IV recognized the same day human/alien marriage and the holiness of the three first alien saints.

Secondly… they even have delegations coming from planets he didn’t know existed! All the directors of the Bank of Bolias are coming! The English Queen and her Vulcan mate are coming! The Federation President is coming! Half the Sovereign Dynasty of Krios Prime is coming! Half New Vulcan is coming! All admirals of Starfleet are coming! So much royals and presidents and ambassadors that nobody knows who should seat in the honor place. (Not a problem for Leonard: he invited only his crew and a few friends, and he wants them with him. The Federation can handle the rest. He’s not spending even a minute thinking about the best way to place the Bokara VI President)

Clay and Leonard wedding was a quiet affair. Clay’s parents didn’t like him very much and didn’t want to spend to much money on a wedding they disapproved. How did he go from that to being the social event of the year in all the Federation? Sarek and him should have eloped, possibility of diplomatic message be damned.

To complicate things, Sarek is even busier than him: too much diplomatic work. Leonard prays that’s not a premonition for the years to come and spend all his free moments with Jim, even if the kid is making puns about Vulcan’s endurance _all-the-fucking-time._ Like a lot of never-mated omega, Jim think bed-hoping during heats is the best thing in the world and treats Leonard like his Grandpa because ‘ _Mating, Bones, really. So old school_!’ Leonard prays the new CMO is ready for all sorts of strange aliens STD.

Damn proper Vulcan courtship, would it really be to much to ask, coming to their wedding bed with more experience together than a few kisses? Leonard is not stressed about that. Not at all.

But the PR guy and his list of delegations are good targets for his non-existent stress about Sarek and their future life…

 

******************************

Vulcan endurance? Not a myth. The first time Leonard pass out, brain fried by pleasure, Sarek stops fucking him and promptly does the most approaching thing a Vulcan can do from panicking. It’s a very complicated conversation for them, but the next time it happens,two nights after, when Leonard floats slowly to consciousness, Sarek is still thrusting into him like he just can’t get deep enough, like he could do that all night.

The dirty talk is probably the most strange ever heard but apparently works for him. And the first time Sarek manhandles him into position, Leonard literally mewls. There is something intoxicating in all this Vulcan strength, even more when he knows that his mate would never, never abuse it. Pupils blown open by desire, the omega seems incapable of asking for what he wants and moans wantonly until Sarek had him face down and thrusts back in, for the fourth time that night. Leonard whines at the intrusion, arches, and moans and his surrender seems to appease something primal in his mate.

Vulcan endurance? Not a myth and best gift of evolution, Leonard would write sonnets about it, if only he was ready to leave the bed for more than food and bathroom breaks.

******************************

 

Sarek and Amanda had difficulties to conceive Spock. Beta human and alpha Vulcan were not very compatible. So the first time Leonard throws up his breakfast, he thinks nothing of it. Not even a month since he started living on New Vulcan: new climate, new food, new job…Seems normal his body need a little time to adapt, even if the thing he was the most stressed about is going perfectly. After a week of very miserable mornings, he does the blood test himself.

Three weeks and he is pregnant. Sarek and him didn’t even talk about kids so much, so sure it would be years of medical assistance for a chance to conceive together. Something to talk about, in a few years, perhaps.

And now… Pregnant. And he can’t even have a drink!

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

 

Leonard wanted to go home early that day, to prepare himself to announce the news to Sarek. Even if he had _zero_ idea exactly how, because he refused to be a walking cliché and cook a meal or something like that. He thought a moment to make a trial run with Jim, but decided his mate should be the first to know. Because he never had a notion of time when medical research is the subject, Zhani zh'Zhishria, the Andorian doctor writing a thesis on hybrid speciation with medical help, come to him with fascinating ideas, and when they stop talking, Leonard realize it’s two hours since his habitual hour of coming home.

Sarek is already there and cooked for them, this strange meat dish that Leonard loves, because Saarek always insisted that Leonard shouldn’t change his dietary habits for him, and ploomek soup for the Vulcan. All ideas seem to flee the doctor’s head and he just yell: “I’m pregnant”, without letting Sarek even kiss him home. That’s the first time he sees Sarek searching for his words, then his mate renounces, just pounces on him, and they forget the dinner for a few hours. Leonard laughs, moans, yells, when Sarek has him on all fours on the floor, giving the two of them rug burn, and later they make love in their bed, with the Vulcan whispering, soft and pleading, how beautiful Leonard will be, ripe like a peach with their child in his belly, how Sarek would be a fool to not worship him, his beautiful, brilliant mate, the doctor saving their people days after days, saving Sarek, beautiful Leonard with a laugh like wind in the mornings ….

People thinking Vulcans don’t do love are idiots, but Leonard is keeping this alpha for him, another one can prove it to the world!

They eat late in the night, the human just wearing one of Sarek tunic, sitting in his husband’s lap, thoroughly fucked, smiling like a lunatic and feeling happier that he ever was since his father death.

They even call sick the next day, the proof one more time that the Vulcan who started ‘ _The Vulcan don’t lie_ ’ rumor was the worst of them. They spend the day together, discussing names, the time they will wait to announce it, kissing every few minutes and making love in every room. He lets Sarek give him a blowjob for the first time, something he resisted before, struggling to shed the old idea, still strong in the South, that it was something only for omegas to give alphas. That’s a fantastic experience and he doesn’t regret letting Sarek convince him, like he don’t regret Clay never wanted to try: that something he can have only with his Vulcan mate. Sarek pushes his advantage and that night, Leonard fucks his alpha for the first time, he stretches and fills him, something more taboo that the afternoon’s blowjob, and something he swears he will never forget, even if he lives another thousand years.

But great as it is, he prefers the morning, when Sarek kisses him goodbye, makes three steps outside, then comes back, bents Leonard on the sofa and fucks him, the second time that day, dragging his tongue against his neck and growling. Leonard omega biology, that he hated so, so much as a teenager, seems now a gift from mother nature: with so much sex in the last thirty six hours, Sarek only need to push their clothes out of the way to have him and Leonard whines, sucking his husband’s digits, arching for more when he feels the first flared emerald ridge on his mate cock entering him.

The doctor is two hours late in the Research Center, and don’t even try to mask or heal the love bites on his neck and throat. He has a great team, research projects going on fascinating subject, a mate proud of him and of his career, and he will prove to all these old traditionalist goats that he can be in the same time happy as an omega, happy in his marriage, and leads a successful research team.

He feels stupidly proud and ready to heal the world, the galaxy, the universe… He can’t wait to start showing.

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

M’Benga is human and the only human doctor who ever specialized on _Vulcan Voodoo_. Perfect for a human bearing a hybrid child and always ready to panic about it. He’s also pretending to not know emotions, and sarcastic like it’s an Olympic sport. Their friendship is building on veiled insults and wonders at the miracle of life and medicine.

Leonard still misses Jim.

Spock Prime visits them one evening. The beginning of the meal is very strange. They never had the time to really connect and the old Ambassador visibly struggles to reconcile his memory of his McCoy, one who apparently never mated again, to the new version now happily wed to Spock’s father, younger than Spock. Sarek himself doesn’t seem how to act with this older version of his son. Strange beginning or not, Leonard is sure they could become good friends.

He still misses Jim.

He lost himself in work, wanting to advance his projects now, because M’Benga thinks the bed rest is gonna come sooner than later…and the nights, the nights are slightly crazy. Their sex live always had been satisfying. Probably more because they were sexually compatibles than because they knew how to use their words and communicate like big boys, but always satisfying.

Now, it seems like a wet dream. Leonard’s hormones and pheromones have changed, and they are changing Sarek’s own. The doctor didn’t even see it until the day Sarek visit him at work. They only exchange three words before the omega is crawling in the Vulcan lap and attacking his clothes. He diverts himself of his pants and kneels on the floor, perfectly knowing Sarek loves the visual. The doctor wraps his hands around the backs of Sarek's knees, sucking his prize to make him hard enough, playing with the flared emerald ridges, always a good way to make his mate lose his calm. This time, Sarek control himself, if you don’t count the whines, and Leonard just get off the floor, put himself on his mate lap again and slides back in a smooth motion on the cook waiting for him, lazily fucking himself, smirking.

The smirk is probably too much for an alpha’s pride. The Vulcan cups the side of his face, and then slips two fingers into his mouth, stroking his tongue. When they’re wet enough, Sarek brushes them across the skin around his hole, until Leonard is whining for them; shuddering from want, ready for the extra burn….and it evolves in two very explosives orgasms and Leonard going limp for a few minutes, until he feels Sarek hardening again, still inside.

Vulcan’s endurance, still the best thing in the world, and if it’s too soon for the human, he likes to feel like that, dripping, messy, uncoordinated, letting his mate fuck him again. He pants against his neck, small words of love and lust, little whimpers of praise as Sarek held him and use him for his pleasure, hard and ruthlessly.

That’s only after that Leonard realizes _one_ , they never locked the door, _two_ , he needs, they need, to take their lunch home if their hormones don’t calm themselves!

All is good in his world, and the gods thinks it can’t stay this way: A week in the third month of the pregnancy, news comes to New Vulcan. The Enterprise is missing.

 

 

TBC….


End file.
